


Miserable

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick can't stand seeing Stephen miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable

Nick watched as Stephen left the building, his shoulders slumped. It really should have made him feel good to know how bad Stephen was feeling about everything, but it didn't. Stephen had been his friend for a long time and he hated seeing him miserable, even if he deserved to be.

Sighing, Nick made a decision. He grabbed his car keys, told Connor he was leaving and that if Lester wanted him he could just wait until tomorrow, and left the building as fast as he could. Stopping off at an off-license on the way, he headed over to Stephen's place and then hesitated. Would Stephen still want to see him after everything?

He took a deep breath and straightened his spine. There was only one way to find out. He climbed the stairs and knocked on Stephen's door, hoping the younger man hadn't decided to go out.

"Nick?" Stephen opened the door, surprised to see Nick standing there, holding a bottle of whisky and smiling at him.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yes, sure. Did something happen at the ARC?" It was the only reason he could think of for Nick being here, even if it didn't make sense that he'd have brought alcohol if he was here to talk about work.

"No, nothing like that ..." Nick took in Stephen's appearance carefully. He had shadows under his eyes as if he wasn't sleeping properly and Nick would swear he'd lost weight as well. "I just thought, well, if there's anyone who knows how you feel after what Helen did it would be me and you were always there when I needed you. I wanted to return the favour."

Stephen blinked at him. "Cutter, you've been barely talking to me for the last week. What brought on this sudden change of heart?"

Nick blushed slightly and ducked his head. "You're miserable and I don't like it. I'm supposed to be here for you when you need a shoulder to cry on." He shrugged. "I haven't been much of a friend lately."

"Considering what you found out about me I can hardly blame you."

"Ah, you were young and I know what Helen's like. She's hard to say no to. It was eight years ago. I'd be a fool to hold that against you. Get some glasses and we'll have a drink."

Stephen found the glasses almost on autopilot. Without knowing how he got there he found himself sitting next to Nick on the couch, each of them holding a full glass. He took a mouthful of his and smiled at Nick. "Thank you, for doing this." He flushed in embarrassment. "It means a lot."

Nick shrugged. "You did the same for me. And I seem to remember you telling me that I'd be all right eventually. I'd get past it. You need to remember that, because it's the same for you."

Shaking his head Stephen sighed. Nick could be very obtuse sometimes. "I'm already over Helen, you prat."

"Then why are you so bloody miserable?" Nick leaned back and looked at him curiously.

"Because my best friend wasn't talking to me and looked like he wasn't ever planning to forgive me for fucking up."

Nick hesitated, he hadn't realised their friendship was as important to Stephen as it was to him. "You idiot," he murmured, not knowing if he was talking to Stephen or himself. He leaned forward impulsively and kissed Stephen, feeling the other man freeze and then wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer before he could change his mind about the kiss. Clever fingers tugged his shirt free of his trousers and slid inside, brushing his bare back softly and making him shiver.

He pulled back and smiled into the deep blue eyes that were starting to warm again for the first time since Helen had torn them apart. "Of course I forgive you, you berk. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - "Chiquitita" Abba.


End file.
